Love Me or Love Me Not
by kyukinikimura
Summary: Chanyeol melihat gadisnya bercumbu dengan orang lain? "Byun Baekhyun apa yang kau lakukan?" "Hei lepaskan aku, siapa kau?" "Aku Park Chanyeol Pacarmu," "Apa? Pacarku Oh Sehun dan aku adalah Kim Kai," / "Dengar tuan dia adalah pacarku bukan pacarmu," Chanyeol menarik paksa Baekhyun ke dalam mobilnya/ Tentang penyakit mental? (DID) GS for uke & Kai. Chanbaek, Sekai, Chenmin, Sulay
1. Chapter 1

**Prolog**

Aku sudah berpacaran dengan gadis ini selama 3 bulan ini, dia adalah anak yang manis dan baik hati serta memiliki sifat yang sangat lembut. Namun anehnya dia bercerita kepadaku bahwa selama ini tidak pernah pacaran dengan alasan tertentu dan aku adalah pacar pertamanya yang menerima dirinya apa adanya. Apa sebenarnya yang ia sembunyikan dariku?

 **Chanyeol POV**

Aku memiliki seorang pacar yang sangat manis, ia memiliki mata bulat, suara indah dan tubuh yang mungil. Melihat segala kesempurnaan yang ada di dirinya mungkin kalian menebak bahwa dia sudah memacari banyak lelaki, namun Byun Baekhyun pacarku itu tidaklah seperti itu. Dia anak yang baik dan polos serta baru pertama kali ini pacaran.

Biasanya di malam minggu seperti ini aku akan memilih untuk keluar bersamanya membeli es krim dan berjalan-jalan di dekat sungai Han. Aku tau pacarku itu sangat menyukai es krim dan hal-hal manis lainnya. Oleh karena itu malam ini aku memutuskan untuk mengajaknya keluar berjalan-jalan. Seperti biasa aku akan menelpon sebelum aku menjemput dia kerumahnya. Dulu aku pernah datang mendadak kerumahnya dan mengajaknya jalan, namun dia menolak langsung pergi dan memutuskan untuk bersiap-siap dahulu. Lama waktu Baekhyun berias diri itu lama sekali, hingga aku hampir bosan menunggunya. Oleh karena itu Baekhyun menyarankan untuk menelponnya sebelum aku datang ke rumahnya atau lebih tepat jika kubilang apartemennya. Iya, Byun Baekhyun pacarku tinggal di sebuah apartemen bersama dengan teman sekampusnya Xiumin.

Aku mencari nama "Baby" di kontakku dan segera menelpon Baekhyun.

Cukup lama aku menunggu namun panggilanku hanya tersambung ke operator telepon yang menyatakan bahwa nomornya sedang tidak aktif. Aneh ponsel Baekhyun jarang sekali tidak aktif? Atau saat ini dia sedang sibuk dengan tugas kuliahnya ya? Lebih baik aku tunggu 15 menit lagi.

Oke 15 menit berlalu aku mencoba menelponnya lagi, namun usahaku gagal lagi-lagi nomornya tidak aktif. Apakah ia terlalu sibuk untuk melihat ponselnya? Jadi kuputuskan untuk mengirim SMS apakah ia ingin jalan-jalan atau tidak hari ini.

" _Baekhyun, apakah kamu sedang sibuk? Tadinya aku mau mengajakmu keluar jalan-jalan, namun jika kamu sibuk lebih baik kerjakan saja dulu apa yang kamu kerjakan."_

 _Jangan terlalu lelah sayang, aku mencintaimu_

Setelah memutuskan untuk hanya mengiriminya SMS aku memasuki kamarku. Baru saja aku akan berganti baju menggunakan baju tidur tiba-tiba ponselku berdering. Didengar dari ringtone-nya itu bukan dari Baekhyun, siapa kira-kira yang meneleponku malam-malam begini?

Aku segera mengambil ponselku yang tergeletak diatas kasur. Aku melihat caller ID-nya dan yang terpampang disana adalah "Suho Hyung". Aneh, Suho hyung biasanya tidak pernah meneleponku malam-malam begini? Ah baiknya kuangkat saja.

"Halo hyung ada apa?" jawabku segera setelah mengangkat telepon.

"Chanyeol apakah kau sedang bersama Baekhyun sekarang?" tanyanya di seberang sana,

"Ani.. dia tidak sedang bersamaku, tadinya aku mau mengajaknya pergi namun ponselnya tidak aktif," jawabku sambil terheran-heran dengan pertanyaan hyung-ku.

"Hmm.. sebelumnya kau bisa pastikan Baekhyun ada di apartemennya atau tidak?" jawab Suho hyung yang kudengar ragu-ragu.

"Ah baiklah, aku akan menelpon Xiumin sekarang. Bisa kumatikan hyung?" tanyaku berhati-hati.

"Ne.. tolong segera ya," jawab Suho hyung sedikit memaksa.

"Nde.." Aku segera menutup panggilan itu lalu secepatnya menelepon Xiumin, tidak lama kemudian Xiumin segera mengangkat teleponnya.

"Nde ada apa Chanyeol?" jawabnya sekedar.

"Ehm.. begini noona apakah Baekhyun ada di rumah? Aku menghubungi ponselnya namun tidak tersambung, aku sedikit khawatir," jelasku kepada Xiumin mengenai maksud aku meneleponnya.

"Eh? Baekhyun bukannya ingin pergi denganmu? Tadi aku melihatnya menggunakan pakaian yan err.. sedikit seksi dan ia mengatakan akan menemui pacarnya?" jawab Xiumin pelan.

"Nde pacarnya? Ani.. aku tidak jadi pergi dengannya," jawabku sambil mengernyitkan dahi bingung, apa maksud dari semua ini?

"Baiklah noona aku tutup teleponnya dulu ya, terima kasih," jawabku lalu segera menutup telepon itu dan menelpon Suho hyung. Dengan segera aku mencari namanya di panggilan masuk ponselku.

"Halo hyung," jawabku memulai percakapan.

"Ah, ne Chanyeol. Apa Baekhyun ada di apartemennya?" tanya suara di seberang sana.

"Ani.. katanya dia sedang keluar bersama pacarnya dari informasi yang kudapat dari Xiumin noona. Tapi aku kan tidak bersama dengannya?" jawabku sambil tetap berusaha keras berpikir apakah Baekhyun menyelingkuhi hubunganku dengannya?

"Hmm.. Chanyeol, bisakah kau datang ke Bar xxx yang terletak di jalan xyx?" tanya Suho hyung padaku.

"Memangnya kenapa hyung? Ada apa?" aku semakin bingung atas pernyataan Suho hyung yang tiba-tiba saja menyuruhku pergi ke bar itu.

"Cepatlah kesini, aku menunggumu," lanjut Suho hyung lalu segera menutup ponselnya.

Dengan segera aku mengambil jaketku yang tergantung di balik pintu dan mengambil kunci mobilku. Setelah itu aku segera menuju mobilku dan menghidupkannya. Tanpa menunggu lama aku langsung bergerak cepat menuju tempat yang diberi tahu oleh Chanyeol hyung.

 **Chanyeol POV end**

Bar xxx jalan xyx

Suara dentuman musik terdengar jelas ke pendengaran Chanyeol yang baru saja sampai di pintu masuk bar itu. Dengan segera ia menelpon Suho dan orang yang ditelponnya itu mendatangi Chanyeol yang nampak kebingungan akan perbuatan Suho.

"Hyung ada apa ini sebenarnya?" tanya Chanyeol meminta penjelasan pada Suho.

"Sudahlah sekarang kau ikut masuk denganku, kau harus melihat apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun-mu" jawab Suho tiba-tiba. Dengan wajah yang nampak kaget Chanyeol segera mengikuti Suho ke dalam dan melihat apa yang dimaksud oleh Suho. Kenapa Baekhyun-nya?

Setelahnya sampai ke dalam bar, Chanyeol kaget bukan main melihat pemandangan di depannya. Baekhyun tengah dipangku oleh seorang lelaki yang nampaknya masih seumuran dengannya. Hal yang membuatnya lebih kaget adalah Baekhyun berciuman mesra dengan lelaki itu sambil memeluk erat belakang leher lelaki itu. Chanyeol nampak sangat marah melihat itu dan segera menghampiri Baekhyun. Ditariknya tangan Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun dan lelaki itu sedikit kaget dan terpaksa menghentikan kegiatan mesra mereka.

"Byun Baekhyun! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" bentak Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun.

"Yak lepaskan tanganku dan siapa kau ini?"

Pertanyaan dari Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol, Suho dan lelaki itu nampak bingung beserta kaget. Bagaimana tidak? Baekhyun-nya tidak mengenal Park Chanyeol yang notabene adalah pacarnya.

"Kau Baekhyun, siapa lagi? Jangan berpura-pura begini Baekhyun aku jelas mengenal dirimu," geram Chanyeol sangat marah.

"Tunggu.. Byun Baekhyun? Dengar tuan pemarah dan perusak kesenangan orang lain. Aku adalah Kim Kai dan aku bukanlah Byun Baekhyun," jawab Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol.

"Apa? Baekhyun aku tidak ingin bercanda, ikut aku sekarang," Chanyeol segera menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk pergi dari sana. Namun tangannya dicegah oleh seorang lelaki yang tadi mencium pacarnya.

"Hei tunggu dulu tuan, jangan seenaknya membawa kekasihku pergi," ucap lelaki itu lalu menarik tangan Baekhyun satunya.

"Kau siapa? Beraninya mengaku Baekhyun kekasihmu?" jawab Chanyeol dingin.

"Kenalkan aku Oh Sehun pacar dari Kim Kai yang sekarang tangannya sedang kau pegang," jawab Sehun lelaki itu sambil menjulurkan tangannya untuk berkenalan.

"Aku tidak peduli kau siapa intinya ini adalah Baekhyun dan aku akan membawanya pulang sekarang," jawab Chanyeol dan segera mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun lalu mengajak Baekhyun keluar sana. Sementara itu Suho yang dari tadi hanya terdiam berusaha menahan Sehun agar tidak mengejar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Lepaskan aku sekarang heii.." teriak Baekhyun sambil meronta-ronta di gendongan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol segera memasukkan Baekhyun ke mobil dan menutup pintunya. Di dalam mobil ia tetap menggenggam tangan Baekhyun walaupun ia meronta-ronta kesakitan.

"Dengar brengsek, lepaskan aku. Atau aku telepon polisi?" ancam Baekhyun yang bahkan tidak dihiraukan sama sekali oleh Chanyeol.

"Ah.. appo," tiba-tiba Baekhyun merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di kepalanya, Chanyeol terlihat panik melihat hal itu.

"Baekhyun-ah.. kau tidak apa?" tanya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya bisa menjawab dengan ringisan sakit. Tak lama kemudian Baekhyun tak sadarkan diri.

Lalu terdengarlah dering ponsel yang berada di saku Chanyeol. Suho meneleponnya kembali.

"Halo hyung," jawab Chanyeol sambil membenarkan posisi tidur Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol, Baekhyun sudah tidak apa-apa?" tanya Suho pada Chanyeol.

"Nde hyung, sepertinya aku akan mengajaknya ke apartemenku untuk beristirahat disana," jawab Chanyeol yang masih setia mengelus surai Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, kita perlu bicara besok kalau begitu," ucap Suho lalu mengakhiri sambungan telepon itu begitu saja.

Tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun mulai bergerak dan mulai sadarkan diri.

"Eung.. aw.. kepalaku," ringis Baekhyun lalu memegang kepalanya.

"Sayang, kau tak apa? Apa ada yang sakit?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengelus dahi Baekhyun yang berkeringat.

"Chanyeol? Kenapa kita ada disini?" tanya Baekhyun bingung melihat Chanyeol dan dirinya di dalam mobil berdua.

"Ne? Kau tidak ingat sama sekali?" Chanyeol pun ikut keheranan atas apa yang dilihatnya kini. Baekhyun-nya berbeda sekali dengan yang tadi.

"Kenapa aku memakai baju seperti ini?" tanya Baekhyun semakin heran atas pakaian yang ia kenakan. Karena pakaian itu err.. sedikit terbuka di bagian dadanya dan terlalu pendek untuk menutupi pahanya.

"Baekhyun kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Chanyeol yang terlihat khawatir.

"Kepalaku sedikit sakit," jawab Baekhyun lalu kembali memegang bagian kepalanya yang sakit.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita ke apartemenku dan kau perlu istirahat terlebih dahulu," jawab Chanyeol lalu segera menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan melesat menuju apartemennya.

Di perjalanan mereka menuju apartemen Chanyeol, Baekhyun terlihat tertidur pulas di kursi penumpang sebelah Chanyeol walaupun awalnya ia agak risih dengan pakaian yang dikenakan. Sementara itu Chanyeol berusaha berpikir dengan keras mengapa hal tadi dapat terjadi? Kenapa Baekhyun pergi ke bar, padahal Baekhyun adalah gadis baik dan menurut yang dikatakan oleh Xiumin, Baekyun tidak pernah pergi ke bar, minum-minum atau semacamnya. Lebih kagetnya lagi disana ia tidak mengenali Park Chanyeol dan bercumbu mesra dengan Oh Sehun. Sangat aneh dan membuat kepala seorang Park Chanyeol serasa berputar-putar karena tidak menemukan jawaban dari masalah tadi.

Akhirnya mereka berdua sampai di depan apartemen Chanyeol, disana Chanyeol segera menggendong Baekhyun dan menuju lantai apartemennya. Setelah di dalam apartemen ia segera menidurkan Baekhyun di ranjang kamarnya dan menyelimuti tubuh Baekhyun dengan selimut.

Keesokan paginya.

Baekhyun sedikit terkaget karena terbangun di kamar yang asing bagi dirinya. Lalu terdengarlah suara pintu terbuka dan memperlihatkan seorang lelaki menggunakan t-shirt hitam ketat dan celana training putih membawa nampan berisikan susu dan roti.

"Kau sudah bangun Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol? Bagaimana aku bisa disini?" tanya Baekhyun kebingungan.

 **Baekhyun POV**

Aku mulai membuka mataku saat kurasakan sinar matahari memasuki kamar tidurku, saat kulihat sekelilingku semuanya nampak asing. Aku tidak melihat dindingku yang berwarna merah muda, namun aku melihat dinding berwarna putih dan kamar dengan nuansa lelaki? Tunggu lelaki? Dimana aku?

Pada saat aku kebingungan aku tengah berada dimana, kulihat pintu kamar itu mulai terbuka dan memperlihatkan sosok pacarku yang tengah membawa nampan berisikan susu dan roti sepertinya?

"Kau sudah bangun Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol sambil berjalan ke arahku.

"Chanyeol? Bagaimana aku bisa disini?" tanyaku kebingungan lalu menatap pakaianku, karena aku ingin memastikan suatu hal. Tunggu aku hanya memakai kemeja kebesaran? Dan kemeja ini bukan milikku.

"Kyaaa.. astaga Chanyeol apa yang telah kau lakukan?" teriakku sambil menutupi tubuhku dengan selimut yang tadinya kuturunkan.

"Ani.. aku tidak melakukan apapun, kemarin kau mabuk setelah datang dari bar. Ehm dan aku mengajakmu kesini lalu kau tidur begitu saja," jawab Chanyeol takut-takut.

"Apa? Bar? Mana mungkin aku kesana?" tanyaku keheranan. Memang tidak mungkin aku kesana, karena aku adalah anak baik-baik yang tidak mungkin pergi ke tempat macam itu.

"Jadi kau sama sekali tidak ingat? Aku menjemputmu disana karena Suho hyung mengatakan padaku kau ada disana," jawab Chanyeol ragu, sesekali kulihat ia menoleh padaku seakan minta maaf.

"Suho hyung melihatku disana? Mana mungkin aku pernah ke bar Chanyeol?" nada suaraku semakin meninggi karena aku kesal dikatakan pernah ke bar yang nyatanya aku tidak pernah ke sana.

"Ehm.. kalau tidak percaya ada baiknya nanti kau bertemu dengan Suho hyung," jawab Chanyeol lalu menaruh nampan yang sedari tadi ia pegang karena gugup saat menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Baiklah nanti kita temui Suho hyung," anggukku setuju dengan ajakan Chanyeol.

"Okay lalu makan dulu sarapanmu sayang," kata Chanyeol lalu menyerahkan nampan yang berisikan sarapan untukku.

"Ah iya jadi Chanyeol siapa yang menggantikan bajuku?" tanyaku menyelidik.

"Ehm.. yah itu aku yang menggantikannya namun aku tidak lihat kok," kata Chanyeol sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Yak! Kau sudah melihatnya aku yakin itu," jawabku sambil membentak dan memukul kepala Chanyeol.

"Appo... aku hanya lihat sedikit," jawab Chanyeol sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Chanyeol kau mesum, sekarang keluar dari sini!" teriakku yang diakhiri dengan menendang Chanyeol dari kamarnya.

Setelah Chanyeol keluar dari kamarnya aku masih bingung kenapa aku berakhir di apartemen Chanyeol dan Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa aku pergi ke bar serta mabuk di bar. Aku yakin aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu. Dengan mengenyampingkan pikiran itu sejenak aku menghabiskan sarapan yang dibawakan oleh Chanyeol untukku. Karena jujur saja dari tadi perutku lapar dan kepalaku terasa agak pening.

"Baekhyun? Kau sudah menghabiskan makananmu?" tanya Chanyeol dari balik pintu kamar miliknya.

"Sudah," jawabku setelah menenggak habis susu stroberi yang disiapkan Chanyeol, sungguh Chanyeol ingat bahwa aku menyukai susu stroberi.

"Baiklah aku membawakanmu baju ganti, kuletakkan di depan pintu ya?" tanya Chanyeol yang kudengar meletakkan sesuatu di depan pintu.

"Terima kasih Chanyeol," jawabku sedikit berteriak.

"Gantilah bajumu, lalu kita akan menemui Suho hyung," teriak Chanyeol dengan suara yang sedikit keras, mungkin karena ia sudah menjauhi pintu kamar?

Dengan segera aku mengganti bajuku dengan baju yang diberi oleh Chanyeol, tidak lupa aku juga mandi menggunakan kamar mandi Chanyeol tentunya. Baju yang diberikan Chanyeol begitu manis. Sebuah dress tanpa lengan dan panjang selutut berwarna peach dengan dihiasi pita biru sebagai tali penghias. Dia juga memberikanku sebuah cardigan berwarna biru muda dan sepatu platform berwarna senada. Dia membelikannya sesuai dengan ukuranku? Cukup mengejutkan.

Setelah menggunakan baju yang rapi aku segera keluar kamar, dan turun menuju lantai 1. Disana aku melihat Chanyeol sudah siap dengan kaos santai berwarna biru muda dan celana jeans putih serta sepatu kets biru muda. Dia sedang duduk bersantai di sofa sambil mengganti-ganti channel televisi.

"Chanyeol, aku sudah siap," kataku sambil memegang bahunya.

"Kau cantik sayang," jawabnya sambil menoleh ke arahku. Jujur saja aku masih malu disaat dia memanggilku sayang. Entah kenapa? Aneh kan?

"Sudahlah, kenapa kau menggunakan baju yang sama warnanya denganku?" tanyaku sedikit penasaran.

"Yah ingin saja, ayo cepat kita temui Suho hyung, untuk mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kemarin," ajak Chanyeol yang sudah bangkit dari sofa lalu menggenggam tanganku mengajakku keluar menuju mobilnya.

"Baiklah," ucapku dan segera menyamakan langkahku dengannya.

Halo author disini berterimakasih kepada viewer yang meninggalkan review

Cerita yang author tulis ini terinspirasi dari penyakit DID atau Dissociative Identity Disorders yaitu sejenis penyakit mental yang menyebabkan penderitanya memiliki kepribadian ganda.

Jadi author itu pengen banget buat ff chanbaek sama sekai dalam versi yang greget? Karena author suka banget sama dua kopel ini hehe...

Kalau ada masukkan dan pertanyaan mohon tulis di review ya..

Oh untuk ff –nya author yang judulnya Snow in Autumn masih dalam proses, jadi untuk yang membaca mohon bersabar ya..

Sekali lagi terimakasih sudah membaca ff ini

Love ya guys


	2. Chapter 2

Mobil yang Chanyeol kendarai segera melesat membelah jalanan kota Seoul di pagi itu, hingga tanpa terasa kami telah sampai di sebuah kafe dekat dengan kampus kami. Memang kafe itu tidak terlalu ramai, tapi aku suka tempat yang cukup tenang untuk sekedar membaca buku atau mengobrol.

Chanyeol membukakan pintu mobilnya untukku dan mengajakku untuk memasuki kafe tersebut. Sesampainya disana aku sudah melihat Suho oppa dan juga pacarnya Lay eonni yang memilih duduk di bagian belakang luar kafe. Untung saja cuaca kali ini tidak begitu panas sehingga aku masih mau untuk duduk di luar.

"Suho hyung," panggil Chanyeol sambil melambai kearah Suho oppa.

"Chanyeol, Baekhyun ayo sini," jawab Suho oppa sambil melemparkan senyumnya padaku dan Chanyeol yang masih berjalan perlahan.

Kami segera mengambil tempat di hadapan Suho oppa dan aku berhadapan dengan Lay eonni. Walaupun kami beda jurusan kuliah aku dan Lay eonni berteman baik karena Lay eonni dan aku mengikuti ekstrakurikuler yang sama yaitu modern dance.

"Annyeong Baekhyun-ah," sapa Lay eonni padaku dengan senyumnya yang ramah. Sungguh orang ini bak pasangan malaikat yang turun ke bumi. Mereka berdua memiliki senyum yang menawan serta kepribadiannya yang benar-benar seperti malaikat.

"Annyeong eonni, lama tidak jumpa hehe.." jawabku sambil menunduk dan tersenyum malu. Jujur saja aku malu bertemu dengan Lay eonni karena ini pertama kalinya kami bertemu kembali setelah 2 bulan tidak bertemu akibat kesibukan kami masing-masing.

"Aku sudah lama tidak melihatmu Baekhyun-ah, senang bertemu denganmu lagi," jawabnya sambil tersenyum padaku. "Ah ne eonni aku juga senang bertemu denganmu," jawabku di hadapannya setelah memutuskan untuk duduk.

"Baiklah cukup jumpa kangennya, ada baiknya kita segera memesan makanan dan segera membicarakan hal yang harusnya kita bahas hari ini," tawar Suho oppa sembari menyodorkan aku dan Lay eonni menu makanan kafe ini. "Sudahlah hyung, biarkan mereka sedikit momen kebersamaan mereka setelah lama tidak bertemu, ya kan?" kata Chanyeol kepada Suho oppa sambil sedikit memasang wajah memelas. "Hmm terserah kalian lah," jawab Suho oppa sekenanya.

Setelah kami memutuskan pesanan masing-masing Suho oppa mulai nampak serius dan mencondongkan wajahnya ke tengah-tengah meja seakan meminta kami untuk lebih dekat dengannya. Oleh karenanya aku mendekatkan diri dengan Chanyeol yang memang duduk di hadapan Suho oppa.

"Baiklah Lay-ah kau sudah tau kan apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun?" tanya Suho oppa meyakinkan Lay eonni sekali lagi mengenai hal yang mungkin akan ia bahas? Tunggu dia akan membahas diriku?

 **Baekhyun POV end**

Baekhyun sedikit heran karena apa yang mungkin Suho akan bicarakan kali ini adalah tentang dirinya. Apa maksudnya mereka berbicara tentang dirinya hingga seserius ini?

"Baiklah Byun Baekhyun, apa kau ingat semalam kau berada di mana?" tanya Suho yang memulai interogasinya pada Baekhyun.

"Ah? Aku tidak begitu ingat, yang jelas aku terbangun di mobil Chanyeol dan memakai baju yang entah milik siapa," jawab Baekhyun sambil berusaha mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi padanya kemarin malam.

"Hmm begitu, baiklah Chanyeol apa kau siap menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun dan dirimu malam itu?" tanya Suho sambil menatap mata Chanyeol dengan penuh pertanyaan.

"Apa? Apa yang kulakukan kemarin malam dengan Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun sedikit berteriak sehingga membuat pengunjung kafe yang lain melirik ke arah mereka berempat.

"Dengar Baekhyunnie ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan," ucap Chanyeol seraya menenangkan Baekhyun di bangkunya.

"Baiklah jelaskan padanya Chanyeol," Suho segera menyuruh Chanyeol mengatakan apa yang terjadi walaupun Chanyeol nampak sedikit ragu ketika akan mengatakannya pada Baekhyun.

Lalu Chanyeol menceritakan apa yang Baekhyun lakukan semalam di sebuah bar yang notabene merupakan sebuah tempat terlarang baik seorang Byun Baekhyun. Chanyeol juga menjelaskan bahwa Baekhyun di pangku oleh seorang lelaki dan melakukan ciuman mesra disana. Lebih parahnya pada saat Chanyeol menjelaskan bahwa ingin mengajak Baekhyun pulang, disana Baekhyun malah menolaknya dan mengatakan bahwa dirinya bukanlah Byun Baekhyun.

"Apa? Bukan Byun Baekhyun? Lalu menurutmu aku siapa Chanyeol-ah?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada suara sedikit jengkel karena cerita Chanyeol yang tidak masuk akal.

"Aku serius Baekhyun, disana kau mengaku dirimu adalah orang lain dan pacarmu Oh Sehun bukan aku," jawab Chanyeol lemah karena menceritakan hal yang membuatnya merasa sakit hati.

"Ani, aku Byun Baekhyun yeojachingu-mu Chanyeol. Lalu siapa itu Oh Sehun? Aku tidak mengenalnya sama sekali," bela Baekhyun pada Chanyeol menunjukkan rasa tidak terima apa yang dikatakan oleh Chanyeol.

"Baiklah dari cerita yang kudengar dari kalian berdua, ada sedikit keanehan disini," jawab Suho untuk menengahi pertengkaran sepasang kekasih itu.

"Iya aku juga merasa ada yang janggal di cerita kalian?" kata Lay yang menyatakan bahwa ia setuju dengan perkataan Suho saat itu.

"Aneh apanya?" tanya Baekhyun yang terlihat kebingungan.

"Begini, Chanyeol mengatakan saat di bar kau mengaku kau bukanlah Byun Baekhyun yang merupakan pacarnya Oh Sehun. Namun, kau mengatakan bahwa kau tidak mengenal Oh Sehun," jelas Suho pada ketiga orang yang kini serius memerhatikannya.

"Jadi mungkin begini, aku mau memastikan beberapa hal," tiba-tiba saja Lay angkat bicara dengan pandangan matanya yang mulai serius.

"Apakah kau tau kafe xxx di jalan xyx Bakhyun-ah?" tanya Lay sambil memastikan jawaban yang diberi Baekhyun itu tidak lah bohong.

"Ah ne aku benar-benar tidak tahu, bahkan aku baru mendengar namanya kali ini," jawab Baekhyun yang masih didera kebingungan.

"Suho hyung kemarin saat aku membawa Baekhyun ke mobil dia jelas-jelas mengatakan bahwa dirinya bukanlah Byun Baekhyun. Tidakkah ini aneh?" ucap Chanyeol sambil memicingkan matanya ke arah Suho.

"Yah itu memang aneh," jawab Suho sekenanya.

"Baekhyun apakah kau berbohong padaku dan pura-pura tidak mengenalku di bar semalam?" tanya Chanyeol hati-hati agar perkataannya tidak menyakiti Baekhyun yang masih terlihat kebingungan.

"Aniya... aku sama sekali tidak berbohong Chanyeol-ah, tidakkah kau percaya padaku?" tanya Baekhyun dengan tatapan memelas pada Chanyeol sambil menggenggam tangannya.

"Aku percaya Baek, hanya saja ini terlalu aneh. Saat aku melihatmu disana pertama kali otakku kalut memikirkan bahwa kau ternyata mengkhianatiku," kata Chanyeol sambil menangkup pipi Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku mencintaimu Park Chanyeol," jawabnya sambil tersenyum kearah Chanyeol.

"Yak sudah hentikan itu, kita sedang berdiskusi berempat. Bukannya menemani pasangan yang sedang kencan," kata Suho sambil menurunkan gadget miliknya yang sedari tadi di tatap begitu serius.

"Okay Suho hyung apakah kau mendapatkan jawabannya?" tanya Chanyeol sembari meminum kopinya.

"Hmm.. menurut apa yang kucari dan kubaca di internet. Hal yang terjadi pada Baekhyun semalam adalah gejala DID atau Dissociative Identity Disorders," kata Suho sambil menerangkan kepada ketiga orang di meja itu.

"Dissociative apa?" tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"Lebih simpelnya itu kepribadian ganda," terang Lay dengan memasang wajah yang serius.

"Apa? Kepribadian ganda? Mana mungkin ada yang seperti itu hahaha.. aku tidak percaya," kata Chanyeol yang tertawa terbahak mendengar apa yang telah Lay katakan padanya.

"Penyakit itu memang ada Chanyeol-ah, tapi untuk lebih jelasnya ada baiknya kita memeriksakan Baekhyun ke psikolog," ajak Lay kepada Baekhyun.

"Ah itu hmm.."

Baekhyun nampak ragu untuk mengungkapkan sesuatu yang mungkin akan mengungkap apa yang terjadi padanya semalam.

"Begini Chanyeol-ah, Suho hyung, Lay eonni. Terima kasih kalian telah mengkhawatirkan keaadanku semalam. Tapi sebelumnya, begini aku pada saat umurku 7 tahun pernah diperiksakan ke psikolog oleh bibiku karena pada saat itu kepribadianku terlihat aneh dan berbeda. Yah sama seperti gambaran penderita DID," kata Baekhyun panjang lebar.

Mereka semua nampak fokus pada apa yang dibicarakan oleh Baekhyun kali ini, Chanyeol terlihat menggenggam tangan Baekhyun untuk menguatkannya.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi Baek-ah?" tanya Lay yang ingin mendengarkan lanjutan cerita Baekhyun yang terhenti.

"Psikolog itu mengatakan bahwa aku positif menderita DID, namun setelah mengetahui itu bibiku segera memutuskan untuk memberikan terapi untuk menghilangkan penyakit DID ku hingga aku benar-benar sembuh," jawab Baekhyun sambil tertunduk.

"Tapi mengapa kepribadianmu yang lain itu muncul kembali?" tanya Suho penasaran.

"Aku juga tidak kenapa, aku hanya mengingat bahwa kepribadianku dulu ada yang selalu menolongku disaat aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun," jawab Baekhyun sambil menahan air matanya yang hendak menetes.

"Ssshh.. jangan menangis Baek-ah ini bukan salahmu. Jadi apa kau mengenal kepribadianmu yang bernama Kim Kai?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengusap air mata Baekhyun yang hampir membasahi pipinya.

"Kim Kai? Aku mengenalnya, dia yang menolongku disaat aku tidak bisa menolong diriku sendiri. Dia kepribadian yang kuat, tegas dan sedikit dingin?" jawab Baekhyun sambil mengingat masa lalunya.

"Tapi itu dulu Baek-ah, dia yang sekarang telah berubah dan mungkin saja bisa menyakitimu," jawab Lay sambil menyodorkan selembar tisu pada Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak tau dia yang sekarang, aku tidak bisa berkomunikasi dengannya kalau dia menolak,"

"Intinya kita harus mencari psikolog untuk menanyakan bagaimana cara mengobati penyakitmu dan pencegahan kepribadianmu yang lain keluar," kata Suho memutuskan.

"Baiklah kau boleh beristirahat Baek-ah dan jangan terlalu lelah oke?" kata Lay sambil tersenyum manis kearah Baekhyun.

"Ne eonni terima kasih. Aku berterima kasih memiliki teman yang baik dan perhatian seperti kalian," ucap Baekhyun sambil berdiri dan melambaikan tangan kepada Suho dan Lay yang semakin menjauh.

"Baiklah sayang aku akan mengantarmu ke apartemenmu, beristirahatlah disana ya," kata Chanyeol sambil menggandeng tangan Baekhyun menuju mobilnya.

"Terimakasih Chanyeol-ah, maafkan aku kemarin," kata Baekhyun sambil menunduk.

"Itu bukan salahmu, itu Kim Kai sayang bukan kau," ucap Chanyeol sambil menenangkan gadisnya.

Mereka telah masuk ke dalam mobil dan Chanyeol segera melajukan mobilnya menuju apartemen Baekhyun dan Xiumin.

Sesampainya mereka di apartemen Baekhyun, tidak ada ciri-ciri bahwa Xiumin ada disana. Chanyeol hanya mengantar Baekhyun sampai ke pintu masuk apartemennya karena ada yang harus ia kerjakan di kampus.

"Aku mengantarmu sampai sini tidak apa?" tanya Chanyeol ragu.

"Tidak apa Chanyeol-ah, terima kasih telah mengantarku," kata Baekhyun sambil memegang tangan Chanyeol.

"Tidak apa, sekarang istirahatlah aku pergi dulu ya," kata Chanyeol lalu berbalik menuju lift untuk turun mengambil mobilnya yang terparkir di basement.

"Nde, hati-hati Chanyeol-ah," ucap Baekhyun sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Chanyeol.

Setelah sosok Chanyeol tidak nampak lagi Baekhyun menutup pintu apartemennya dan segera menuju ke kamarnya untuk beristirahat. Tidak lama kemudian terdengar kode pintu masuk apartemennya. Pintu itu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok seorang gadis dengan kulit putih susu dan matanya yang bulat. Itu Xiumin.

"Baek ah? Kau sudah kembali?" tanya Xiumin sambil mencari-cari Baekhyun yang ternyata ada di kamarnya.

"Nde eonni, aku lelah sekali," jawab Baekhyun sambil memposisikan dirinya duduk di atas kasur.

"Baiklah, tapi sebelumnya aku mau memperlihatkan sesuatu," kata Xiumin sambil mengeluarkan botol parfum berwarna bening dengan cairan ungu di dalamnya.

"Ttada parfum Gu**i untukmu, sebagai hadiah atas nilaimu yang bagus di ujian sebelumnya," sambung Xiumin.

"Wah eonni, terima kasih. Walaupun agak telat tapi aku suka hadiahnya hehe.." kata Baekhyun sambil memeluk Xiumin.

"Ne.. ne sudah taruh ini disini, kau sekarang istirahatlah. Kau terlihat sangat lelah," perintah Xiumin sambil menaruh parfum itu di meja nakas samping tempat tidur Baekhyun.

"Okay eonni, bisa sekalian tutup pintunya?" tanya Baekhyun pada Xiumin yang hendak keluar dari kamarnya.

Xiumin mengangguk lalu segera menutup pintu kamar Baekhyun dan membiarkan Baekhyun istirahat.

"Oh iya aku belum mencoba wangi parfumnya, hmm ada baiknya aku coba ini dulu," gumam Baekhyun pada dirinya sambil menyemprotkan parfum itu ke tubuhnya.

Namun setelah ia menyemprotkan parfum itu tiba-tiba saja dirinya merasa pusing dan kepalanya sakit sekali lalu tak lama kemudian tubuhnya ambruk diatas kasur.

Sekejap kemudian ia terbangun namun bibirnya menampakkan seringaian yang jelas seperti bukan dirinya. Dapat diyakini itu bukan Baekhyun.

 **Kai POV**

Yaampun anak ini bodoh atau pikun sih? Bukannya dulu dia sudah diperingatkan untuk tidak mencium bau-bau an lavender agar tidak membangunkan aku kepribadiannya yang lain? Yah tapi setidaknya aku bersyukur aku bisa keluar dan sekarang aku akan pergi jalan-jalan dengan my honey.

"Hmm.. nomor teleponnya yang mana ya?" gumamku sambil mencari-cari kontak Oh Sehun (pacar Kim Kai). Setelah lama melihat kontak akhirnya aku menemukan kontak dengan nama "Devil Boy". Dengan segera aku menelpon kontak itu.

"Hai Baby, aku rindu denganmu. Bisakah kita bertemu sekarang? Ah? Tempat biasa? Baiklah," kataku lalu menutup telepon tadi dan segera memilih baju serta merias wajahku. Sungguh aku heran Baekhyun ini tidak memiliki gaya fashion yang swag dan seksi sepertiku. Pakaiannya penuh dengan warna-warna kalem dan renda-renda seperti anak-anak. Nanti aku sekalian akan membeli pakaian untuk mempercantik diriku.

"Okay setidaknya dia memiliki satu mini dress merah ini, yah lumayanlah," gumamku lalu segera menggunakan dress itu. Aku sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengan Sehun-ah, yaampun membayangkan dirinya saja membuatku semakin kangen dengannya.

Setelah selesai menyiapkan diri aku segera keluar kamar dan mengambil sepatuku. Namun langkahku dihentikan oleh Xiumin. Ck orang ini selalu saja menggangguku.

"Loh? Katanya kau ingin istirahat? Kenapa menggunakan pakaian jalan-jalan seperti itu?" tanya Xiumin padaku.

"Iya pacarku datang menjemput katanya mau mengajakku makan siang," ucapku sambil tersenyum ala kadarnya, sungguh orang ini begitu menyebalkan ketika mulai bertanya.

"Ah Chanyeol menjemputmu? Baiklah hati-hati ya.." kata Xiumin lalu mempersilahkanku pergi.

"Wah jadi pacar anak itu? Chanyeol?" gumamku setelah keluar dari apartemen. Oh tidak aku terlambat menemuinya. Dasar Xiumin gara-gara kau aku jadi telat menemui Sehunku.

Aku segera turun dan menuju ke depan apartemen. Disana kulihat Sehun sudah menungguku di depan mobil Ferrari merahnya. Aku segera menghampirinya sambil membenarkan rambutku yang tertiup angin.

"Gwenchana, aku mau menunggumu sangat lama jika melihatmu yang cantik seperti saat ini baby," kata Sehun sambil menyerahkan sepucuk mawar yang sejak tadi disembunyikan di belakang punggungnya.

"Terima kasih Hunnie," ucapku sambil masuk ke dalam mobil setelah dipersilahkan masuk oleh Sehun.

"Aku akan mengajakmu makan siang terlebih dahulu kau mau?" tanya Sehun di sebelahku saat di dalam mobil.

"Aku mau kemanapun jika bersamamu Hunnie," kataku sambil tersenyum kearahnya.

Dia membalas senyumanku lalu segera melesatkan mobilnya menuju restoran yang dia katakan memiliki menu makanan yang sangat lezat. Disana kami menghabiskan waktu untuk makan siang sambil mengobrol layaknya pasangan biasanya. Sungguh saat paling menyenangkan memang saat bersamanya apapun yang dilakukan.

"Setelah ini kau ingin kemana hum?" tanya Sehun sambil menggenggam tanganku.

"Sepertinya aku akan membeli baju karena aku sudah bosan dengan pakaian lamaku," kataku sambil menatapnya.

"Baiklah satu hari ini aku akan menemanimu kemanapun yang kau mau baby," kata Sehun lalu segera membayar makanan kami berdua dan mengajakku ke mobilnya untuk segera pergi ke mall bersamaku.

Saat aku disana tiba-tiba saja Sehun mengajakku menuju sebuah butik dimana menjual pakaian renang dan bikini. Aku sedikit kaget karena Sehun yang menarikku bukannya aku mengajaknya kesana.

"Aku ingin pergi liburan ke pantai bersamamu," kata Sehun sambil memelukku dari belakang.

"Hmm.. jadi maksudmu?" aku bertanya menggodanya.

"Pilihlah pakaian renang yang kau suka untuk liburan kita berdua," kata Sehun sambil menyampingkan wajahnya sehingga wajahku dan wajahnya bertemu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku boleh memilih yang mana saja?" tanyaku sekali lagi memastikan.

"Sure baby.. but I prefer bikini," katanya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku.

"Dasar mesum," ucapku sambil menahan senyum lalu segera memilih bikini seperti yang di rekomendasikan olehnya. Pilihanku jatuh di sebuah bikini hitam polos dengan ikatan pita di depannya. Bikini ini akan terlihat seksi jika kupakai. Lalu aku memutuskan mencobanya dahulu di dalam ruang ganti. Namun saat itu aku kesulitan membuka kancing dress belakangku. Sedikit menyebalkan memang. Akhirnya aku memutuskan memanggil Sehun untuk menolongku membuka kancing bajuku.

"Sehun-ah bisa kemari sebentar?" tanyaku pada Sehun dengan sedikit berteriak.

"Ada apa baby?" tanyanya lalu melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam ruang ganti.

"Bisa kau bantu membukakan kancing bajuku?" tanyaku padanya. Namun tiba-tiba dia juga ikut masuk ke ruang ganti lalu menutup pintu ruang ganti itu.

"Tidak hanya kancing bajumu sayang, aku bisa membantumu membuka semuanya," bisik Sehun di telingaku yang membuatku menegang mendengarnya.

"Sehun-ah kita sekarang di tempat umum," kataku sambil menahan tangan Sehun yang sudah mulai nakal menaikkah mini dressku.

"Tidak apa sayang kau hanya cukup menahan suaramu, jika tidak ingin ketahuan tentunya," jawab Sehun yang saat itu sudah mulai menjilat dan mengecupi leherku.

"Ahh.. Sehun hh.." tanpa terasa eranganku keluar karena sentuhannya yang luar biasa.

"Tahan baby, kau tidak ingin semua orang tau aktifitas kita kan?" tanyanya yang saat ini mulai mengecupi mata dan bibirku dengan perlahan.

Tak lama kemudian ciuman Sehun semakin dalam dan liar seakan menuntutku untuk bermain dengan cepat. Tanpa sadar aku membuka mulutku untuk melenguh karena ia dengan sengaja menggigit bibir bawahku. "Nhh.." dengan segera sehun memasukkan lidahnya dan memainkannya di dalam rongga mulutku. Sungguh aku sangat suka dengan ciuman Sehun, bibirnya begitu lihai memainkan bibirku sehingga membuat diriku terbuai.

Setelah ia puas bermain dengan bibirku ia segera turun dan begitu saja menurunkan celana dalamku. Kulihat ia mulai melonggarkan dasinya dan kurasa juga suhu ruang ganti yang sempit ini meningkat walaupun tersedia ac di dalamnya.

"Baby, boleh langsung kumulai?" tanyanya padaku. Aku yang memang sudah ingin merasakan kejantanannya di dalamku langsung mengangguk pertanda setuju.

"Pelan nhh baby," kataku saat ia dengan tidak sabaran memasukkannya padaku.

"Aku berusaha baby, kau begitu menggoda nhh," katanya sambil berusaha memasukkan kejantanannya.

"Ahh.. mmm hhh sakitt.." ucapku sambil menahan sakit di bagian bawahku, walaupun ini bukan pertama kalinya kami melakukan ini tetap saja terasa sakit. Kurasa cukup lama dia terdiam menunggu rasa sakitku hilang, namun aku menangkup pipinya dan mengangguk menandakan jika ia boleh menggerakannya sekarang.

"Maaf aku menyakitimu baby," kata Sehun sambil mengelus dahiku.

"Ani.. nnhh ini nikmat Sehun, gerak ahh -an lebih cepat hnn," ucapku tak karuan karena genjotan Sehun membuatku tak bisa berbicara dengan benar.

Seketika Sehun menaikkan temponya menggenjotku dan sungguh rasanya nikmat dan juga seru melakukannya on public seperti ini. Tak lama kemudian kurasakan kepalaku berputar dan rasa nikmat itu semakin menderaku.

"Baby.. aku akan hh umm," kata Sehun sambil tetap menggerakkan kejantanannya dengan lebih cepat di dalamku.

"Aku ahh juga Hunnie," kataku sambil menatapnya sayu.

"Hhh.. mmhh aku sudah.." kata Sehun sambil menekankan kejantanannya lebih dalam.

Kemudian aku merasakan cairan hangat mulai membasahi bagian bawahku. Sungguh melakukan ini di publik sangatlah menantang.

"Kau tetap nikmat baby," kata Sehun sambil membenarkan bajuku dan setelahnya ia memakai celananya kembali.

"Kau juga Hunnie, tapi lihat yang kau perbuat. Aku tidak jadi mencoba bikini ini," kataku sambil menunjuk kearah bikini yang tergantung di pintu kamar ganti.

"Tidak apa beli saja itu kalau tidak muat kita beli tokonya sekalian agar ini semua milikmu," kata Sehun sambil mencium pipiku sekilas.

"Aihh baiklah, ayo kita bayar," ajakku pada Sehun.

Setelah membayar barang yang kubeli, Sehun segera mengantarku pulang karena hari sudah mulai larut. Sejujurnya aku masih ingin bersamanya namun ia mengatakan bahwa ada sedikit keperluan sehingga aku harus mengalah untuk bersamanya malam ini.

Sesampainya di depan apartemenku Sehun segera membukakan pintu untukku dan aku segera turun dari mobilnya. Sehun langsung pamit untuk pergi dan meminta maaf karena tidak mengantarku sampai di dalam.

 **Kai POV end**

Chanyeol yang semenjak sore tadi menghubungi ponsel Baekhyun namun tidak juga tersambung mulai merasa khawatir. Setelah dirinya berunding dengan hati nuraninya akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menemui Baekhyun di apartemennya. Namun pada saat ia akan masuk ke dalam untuk mencari Baekhyun. Tak sengaja ekor matanya menangkap sesosok gadis mirip Baekhyun turun dari sebuah mobil merah dan melambaikan tangan pada lelaki pengemudi mobil itu. Tak salah lagi dari perawakannya itu Baekhyunnya.

 **TBC**

 **Annyeong author disini berterima kasih kepada kalian yang sudah membaca cerita ini, seneng liat yang baca banyak tapi masih banyak silent reader hehe..**

 **Reviewnya dari kalian membantu banget untuk author menemukan ide membuat cerita**

 **Sekali lagi terima kasih ya ^.^**

 **Untuk yang menunggu momen Chanbaek "itu" yang sabar ya, author mencoba untuk membuatnya haha.. jujur author baru pertama kali buat ff NC haha... tapi kalau baca sudah lumayan *abaikan**

 **Jujur author terinspirasi dari film kill me heal me dalam membuat ff ini tapi selain itu author juga terinspirasi buat ff ini karena tugas kuliah tentang penyakit ini hehe..**

 **Favorite ff nya ya kalau menurut kalian ini bagus hehe terima kasih**


	3. Chapter 3

**Preview**

 _Chanyeol yang semenjak sore tadi menghubungi ponsel Baekhyun namun tidak juga tersambung mulai merasa khawatir. Setelah dirinya berunding dengan hati nuraninya akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menemui Baekhyun di apartemennya. Namun pada saat ia akan masuk ke dalam untuk mencari Baekhyun. Tak sengaja ekor matanya menangkap sesosok gadis mirip Baekhyun turun dari sebuah mobil merah dan melambaikan tangan pada lelaki pengemudi mobil itu. Tak salah lagi dari perawakannya itu Baekhyun-nya._

.

.

.

Dengan segera Chanyeol menghampiri sosok yang ia anggap sebagai Baekhyun itu, hingga sosok itu mulai mendekat dan melihat kearah matanya. Ya mata mereka bertemu, namun yang dilihat oleh Chanyeol hanya tatapan dingin dari Baekhyun-nya. Seperti biasanya Chanyeol langsung menggapai tangan Baekhyun, namun ia malah dihadiahkan tatapan sinis oleh orang yang ia pegang tangannya.

"Maaf bisa tolong lepaskan tanganku?" tanya Baekhyun yang sebenarnya Kai pada saat itu.

"Ani, aku tidak akan melepaskan tanganmu," kata Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada tangan Baekhyun.

"Ah aku tau siapa kau," kata Kai sembari menatap mata Chanyeol dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Chanyeol.

Saat itu otomatis Chanyeol menjauhkan wajahnya, karena yang ia lihat adalah Baekhyun-nya namun ia tau yang ia hadapi saat ini adalah Kai. Kim Kai kepribadian yang lain dari Baekhyun.

"Hmm... kenapa kau menjauh sayang? Bukankah aku pacarmu?" kata Kai sambil menarik Chanyeol untuk mendekat padanya.

"Kau bukanlah kekasihku," ucap Chanyeol dengan nada rendah.

"Bukankah kemarin malam kau yang mengatakan padaku bahwa aku adalah kekasihmu Byun Baekhyun?" kata Kai sinis sambil tersenyum miring.

"Aku tau siapa dirimu," kata Chanyeol sambil menekankan setiap katanya.

"Wow kekasih Byun Baekhyun cukup hebat, apa dia sudah menceritakan semuanya padamu?" tanya Kai yang masih tersenyum miring.

"Dia sudah menceritakan semuanya, siapa dirimu dan kenapa kau bisa ada di tubuhnya," ucap Chanyeol yakin.

"Kau yakin dengan yang dia katakan? Kau percaya padanya?" tanya Kai lalu melepaskan genggaman tangan Chanyeol yang mulai melonggar mendengar kata-katanya.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau mau mempermainkanku? Aku percaya padanya," ucap Chanyeol dengan suara yang agak keras.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa lagi Park Chanyeol," kata Kai lalu mengecup pelan pipi kiri Chanyeol. Nampaknya Chanyeol kaget setelah menerima sedikit kecupan dari Baekhyun ah tidak Kai maksudnya. Setelah itu tubuh Baekhyun ambruk seketika, refleks Chanyeol bekerja dengan baik dan menangkap tubuh Baekhyun yang nyaris terjatuh di tanah.

Dengan segera Chanyeol menggendong tubuh Baekhyun ala bridal dan mengantarnya ke apartemen Baekhyun. Chanyeol segera memencet bel apartemen itu dan melihat Xiumin membukakan pintu untuknya. Terlihat jelas bahwa Xiumin kaget melihat keaadaan Baekhyun yang tidak sadar dan digendong oleh Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol? Apa yang terjadi dengan Baekhyun?" tanya Xiumin khawatir sambil mempersilahkan Chanyeol masuk.

"Tidak apa noona, dia hanya kelelahan. Bisakah kau menunjukkan dimana kamarnya?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ah baik, lewat sini," kata Xiumin kemudian sambil menuntun Chanyeol ke kamar Baekhyun. Setelahnya Chanyeol segera membaringkan Baekhyun di tempat tidurnya dan segera menyelimuti badan Baekhyun.

"Xiumin noona bisakah aku meminta ijin untuk menginap satu hari ini?" tanya Chanyeol hati-hati.

"Ehm.. tapi kau tidak mungkin tidur di kamar Baekhyun bukan? Masalahnya kami tidak memiliki kamar tamu," ucap Xiumin ragu.

"Tidak apa aku bisa tidur di sofa ruang tamu?" tanya Chanyeol kembali.

"Yah kalau kau tidak masalah dengan hal itu tidak apa sih? Sebenarnya Baekhyun kenapa sih?" tanya Xiumin dengan penasaran.

"Ah terima kasih noona, tidak masalah kok," kata Chanyeol sambil membungkuk tanda terima kasih "Baekhyun hanya sedikit kelelahan setelah pergi bersamaku," sambung Chanyeol sambil meminta maaf dalam hati karena telah membohongi Xiumin.

"Baiklah, aku kembali ke kamarku ya," kata Xiumin lalu berlalu pergi.

Saat itu juga setelah Chanyeol yakin bahwa Baekhyun dapat tidur dengan baik, ia segera keluar kamar Baekhyun dan tidak lupa menutup pintunya. Chanyeol mendekati sofa ruang tamu dan sedikit merapikannya agar ia bisa tidur dengan baik disana.

Keesokan paginya Xiumin terlihat bangun paling awal dan segera bersiap-siap untuk pergi entah kemana. Pada saat ia melewati Chanyeol di ruang tamu Xiumin mencoba membangunkannya sekalian berpamitan pada Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, bangun. Aku akan pergi kerja," kata Xiumin sambil menepuk pelan lengan Chanyeol.

Karena tidak tidur dengan baik Chanyeol langsung terbangun dengan tepukan pelan seperti itu.

"Ah.. ne aku bangun sekarang, noona pergi saja tidak apa," kata Chanyeol yang langsung mendudukkan dirinya di sofa.

"Baiklah, tolong jaga Baekhyun ya. Mungkin hari ini dia sudah baikan tapi perlu seseorang juga merawatnya mengingat dia anak yang sedikit keras kepala," kata Xiumin sambil mengambil sepatu dari rak dekat pintu masuk apartemennya.

"Ne noona aku akan menjaganya dengan baik, hati-hati noona," kata Chanyeol sambil melambaikan tangannya melihat Xiumin yang keluar dari pintu apartemen.

Setelahnya Chanyeol memutuskan untuk melihat dapur apartemen itu untuk mencari sesuatu yang bisa dia dan Baekhyun makan pagi itu. Setelah membuka kulkas ia menemukan susu dan beberapa telur. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk memasak telur dan menuangkan segelas susu untuk Baekhyun. Setelah semua siap ia segera membawanya dengan nampan ke kamar Baekhyun.

Pada saat ia membuka pintu kamar Baekhyun, disana ia melihat pemandangan yang cukup mengejutkan dimana Baekhyun-nya tertunduk lesu di samping kasur dengan rambut acak-acakan serta kondisi kamar yang berantakan. Hal yang membuatnya kaget adalah Baekhyun duduk sambil terisak di bawah sana.

"Baekhyun? Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol setelah menaruh nampan yang ia pegang di meja terdekat.

"Jangan Chanyeol," suaranya terdengar parau.

"Kau kenapa? Baik-baik saja?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menangkup wajah Baekhyun namun ditepis oleh Baekhyun.

"Jangan sentuh aku Park Chanyeol," kata Baekhyun setengah berteriak sambil kembali terisak.

"Ada apa denganmu sayang hmm?" Chanyeol hendak merangkul Baekhyun namun kembali ditepis dengan kasar olehnya lalu Baekhyun berteriak sedikit membuat Chanyeol kaget "Lepaskan aku, aku sudah tidak suci lagi Chanyeol jangan sentuh aku hiks," isakan Baekhyun menguat setelah ia mengatakan apa yang terjadi dengannya.

"Dengar Byun Baekhyun, apapun yang terjadi padamu aku tetap mencintaimu," kata Chanyeol sembari membelai surai coklat Baekhyun yang berantakan menutupi wajahnya.

"Aku tidak pantas untukmu Chanyeol, maaf selama ini membohongimu kalau tau seperti ini jadinya," kata Baekhyun yang mulai berani menatap mata Chanyeol dengan matanya yang telah berlinang air mata.

"Sayang, aku tau itu bukan kau. Kau tidak pernah selingkuh dariku. Itu Kim Kai bukan kau," kata Chanyeol kembali menarik Baekhyun ke pelukannya dan menepuk-nepuk pelan rambut Baekhyun sambil mengecupinya ringan.

"Tapi Chanyeol kau tidak tau apa yang dilakukan Kim Kai pada diriku," jawab Baekhyun yang mulai tenang.

"Hmm, apa yang dia lakukan?" tanya Chanyeol pelan agar tidak menyakiti kekasihnya itu.

"Dia sepertinya telah melakukan hubungan 'itu' dengan kekasihnya," kata Baekhyun takut-takut.

"Baekhyun, dengar sudah kukatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu apapun yang terjadi denganmu. Aku tetap menerima kekuranganmu sayang, dan aku sudah tau sepertinya dia melakukan itu dengan kekasihnya. Kemarin aku bertemu dengannya dan melihat ini," kata Chanyeol sambil menunjuk ke bekas kissmark yang ditinggalkan Sehun kemarin. Dengan malu Baekhyun menutup bekas itu dengan tangannya.

"Baekhyun sejujurnya aku tak suka tubuhmu disentuh orang lain," ucap Chanyeol dengan nada suara yang memberat.

"Maaf.." Baekhyun menunduk sambil menggigit bibirnya takut akan Chanyeol.

"Tapi aku tau itu bukan kau, itu Kim Kai. Jadi aku akan menghapusnya," Chanyeol lalu perlahan mendekatkan bibirnya ke leher Baekhyun lalu mulai menjilati kissmark itu.

"Ahn.. Chanyeol jangan," kata Baekhyun sambil menahan Chanyeol yang semakin dalam menggigit leher Baekhyun.

"Tenang sayang, aku tidak akan menyakitimu aku hanya menghilangkan bekasnya darimu. Karena kau milikku," kata Chanyeol sambil menyeringai. Dengan ragu Baekhyun mulai merangkul leher Chanyeol dan mendekatkan dirinya.

"Baekhyun-ah kau sangat cantik, pantas dia juga menyukaimu," kata Chanyeol sambil menatap iris Baekhyun dalam sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi itu bukan aku, aku hanya mencintaimu," kata Baekhyun dengan tersipu lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol.

"Aku tau itu sayang, lalu sekarang coba kita lihat dimana saja dia menyentuhmu," kata Chanyeol sambil mengangkat Baekhyun ke atas tempat tidurnya.

"Chanyeol yak.." ucap Baekhyun kaget saat dirinya sudah berada di kasur dengan Chanyeol diatasnya.

"Aku akan menghilangkan bekasnya dari dirimu Baek.. bersiaplah," kata Chanyeol lalu segera mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium Baekhyun lembut. Tanpa lumatan hanya sekedar mengecup ringan. Dimulai dari dahinya, mata lalu berhenti di bibir Baekhyun. Sungguh Chanyeol sangat ingin menciumnya dengan kasar jika melihat bibir gadisnya yang sangat seksi di hadapannya. Namun harus menahannya agar tidak membuat gadisnya kembali menangis. Dengan perlahan ia mulai mencium bibir gadisnya dan terlihat Baekhyun mulai menerimanya. Perlahan ia mulai membuka mini dress yang digunakan Baekhyun dan mencium kissmark yang ada di tulang selangka Baekhyun.

Chanyeol hanya mencium dan menggigit bekas kissmark yang ditinggalkan Sehun tanpa berniat melanjutkannya lebih jauh. Setelah selesai Chanyeol memasangkan kembali pakaian Baekhyun yang membuat Baekhyun bertanya-tanya kenapa Chanyeol melakukan itu.

"Chanyeol? Kenapa hh berhenti?" tanya Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang sedikit sayu dan nafas yang terengah-engah.

"Aku mendengar perutmu yang lapar Baek-ah.. kau belum makan hehe.." ucap Chanyeol sambil tertawa ringan lalu mengambil kembali nampan berisi makanan untuk Baekhyun.

"Ah.. hmm, iya aku belum makan," jawab Baekhyun malu-malu sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan merapikan rambutnya yang sempat berantakan oleh ulah Chanyeol.

"Atau? Kau mau meneruskan yang tadi Baek-ah?" tanya Chanyeol menyelidik diselingi senyum mesumnya.

"Park Chanyeol mesum," kata Baekhyun lalu segera mengambil nampan itu dari tangan Chanyeol meninggalkan Chanyeol yang tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat Baekhyun.

"Hahaha.. tidak-tidak aku tak sekejam itu aku tau gadisku ini perlu makan yang banyak untuk membuat pipi bakpaonya selalu isi," Chanyeol lalu duduk di sebelah Baekhyun sambil mencubit gemas pipi Baekhyun yang terlihat penuh karen makanan yang dimakannya.

"Yak berarti aku gemuk begitu?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Tidak sayang kau itu bulat dan seksi," ucap Chanyeol kembali bercanda untuk membuat perasaan Baekhyun kembali tenang.

"Humph aku benci kau," kata Baekhyun sambil memasukkan suapan terakhirnya.

"Aku cinta kau Baek-ah," kata Chanyeol sambil mengusap kepala Baekhyun yang dibalas senyum malu-malu oleh Baekhyun.

Setelah Baekhyun menghabiskan sarapannya Chanyeol mengangkat nampan itu dan membawanya kembali ke dapur apartemen. Saat itu Baekhyun mengikutinya ke dapur dan tiba-tiba memeluk Chanyeol dari belakang saat Chanyeol hendak mencuci piring makan Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol-ah.." gumam Baekhyun sambil menengokkan kepalanya melihat apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol dan Chanyeol menjawabnya dengan gumaman.

"Aku beruntung memiliki pacar sepertimu," kata Baekhyun kemudian.

"Tentu saja, aku tampan, tinggi, baik hati dan rajin menabung," ucap Chanyeol menyombongkan dirinya.

"Huh, dasar sombong," Baekhyun segera pergi dari sana namun ditangkap oleh lengan Chanyeol. Segera dibalikkannya tubuh Baekhyun oleh Chanyeol lalu membuat Baekhyun menatapnya.

"Aku juga beruntung memiliki kekasih sepertimu, aku suka semua yang ada di dirimu," kata Chanyeol lalu segera mengangkat Baekhyun dan mendudukkannya di pantry.

"Dasar gombal," kata Baekhyun lalu mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Itu benar sayang, mau bukti?" tanya Chanyeol sambil tersenyum miring.

"Hah? Bukti apa?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Bukti bahwa aku menyukai semua yang ada di dirimu sayang," kata Chanyeol yang mulai mencium leher Baekhyun tempat dimana ia menumpuk kissmark yang telah dibuat Sehun sebelumnya.

"Siap-siap memakai turtle neck sayang, aku tidak mau melihat lehermu yang seksi ini dilihat oleh laki-laki lain," kata Chanyeol posesif.

"Yak jangan menambahnya," kata Baekhyun sambil berusaha menjauhkan Chanyeol darinya.

"Aku hanya ingin membuat milikku sendiri tanpa miliknya Baek-ah," kata Chanyeol sambil tersenyum manis dan menatap Baekhyun.

Kini tangan Chanyeol kembali membuka pakaian Baekhyun dan segera mencium dan menjilat tulang selangka Baekhyun. Kondisi Baekhyun saat ini benar-benar memabukkan terlihat bahwa matanya yang sayu dengan bibir yang mengeluarkan desahan-desahan tertahan akibat tangan Chanyeol di tubuhnya.

"Hhh.. Chanyeol-ah itu geli-hh," kata Baekhyun saat Chanyeol mulai menjilati pusarnya.

Tangan kanan Chanyeol mulai membuka bra yang digunakan Baekhyun sementara tangan kirinya mengelus paha dalam Baekhyun perlahan. Hal itu membuat tubuh Baekhyun menegang mengingat pahanya adalah bagian sensitifnya.

"Chanyeol-ah lepaskan hh pakaianmu juga, kau hh curang," kata Baekhyun sambil menarik-narik kaos Chanyeol. Saat itu juga dengan segera Chanyeol membuka kaosnya dan kembali melanjutkan mencium Baekhyun dan mulai menggunakan lidahnya.

"Ahnn.. mmhh..." desah Baekhyun yang tertahan ciumannya.

Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya mengakibatkan benang saliva terlihat di antara bibir mereka.

"Bolehkah aku melakukannya?" tanya Chanyeol ragu yang dijawab anggukan ringan oleh Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Annyeong author kembali lagi setelah lama tidak update ceritanya xixixi.. kalian pasti berharap CHANBAEK moment yang "itu" disini kan? Sabar ya gess karena membuat Chanbaek moment lebih susah daripada Sekai hahaha.. Chanbaek lebih manis kan daripada Sekai jadinya sedikit susah buatnya karena author sukanya yang menantang #coret lupakan.**

 **Oke terimakasih atas review kalian yang sudah membaca ff ini, dan author sadar kalo author belum bisa menulis ff ini dengan baik jadinya mungkin sedikit mengecewakan. Berikut konfirmasi yang bisa author berikan atas review kalian haha..**

 **Iyou : yak jadi disini Kai minjam tubuh Baek buat itu :v #dasarotakauthorlaknat**

 **parkwillsy : hohoho karena author suka ff sekai yang menantang makanya seperti itu. Utk kai sering naena sama sehun atau nggak liat ch kedepan ya :v**

 **rly : hmm liat chap kedepan ya kenapa Baekhyun seperti itu.**

 **fujimaru121 : iya ini ff Chanbaek tapi juga Sekai haha.. ini dikasi momen Chanbaeknya yang manis-manis kok biar Chanbaek shipper bahagia hehe...**

 **Okay itu review yang bisa author balas :v dan maafkan otak author yang laknat begini sehingga membuat ff seperti ini.. jangan bosen yaa baca ffnya hehe..**

 **Jangan lupa review kalian membuat author semangat dalam menulis ff ini :v**

 **Terimakasih juga yang sudah follow dan favorite hehe..**

 **Love ya guys...**


	4. Chapter 4

Tangan kanan Chanyeol mulai membuka bra yang digunakan Baekhyun sementara tangan kirinya mengelus paha dalam Baekhyun perlahan. Hal itu membuat tubuh Baekhyun menegang mengingat pahanya adalah bagian sensitifnya.

"Chanyeol-ah lepaskan hh pakaianmu juga, kau hh curang," kata Baekhyun sambil menarik-narik kaos Chanyeol. Saat itu juga dengan segera Chanyeol membuka kaosnya dan kembali melanjutkan mencium Baekhyun dan mulai menggunakan lidahnya.

"Ahnn.. mmhh..." desah Baekhyun yang tertahan ciumannya.

Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya mengakibatkan benang saliva terlihat di antara bibir mereka.

"Bolehkah aku melakukannya?" tanya Chanyeol ragu yang dijawab anggukan ringan oleh Baekhyun.

Tangan Chanyeol mulai mempermainkan bagian atas Baekhyun sementara Baekhyun hanya bisa membalasnya dengan desahan dan erangan tanpa perlawanan yang berarti. Memang Baekhyun gadis yang pemalu, tapi setidaknya dia sedikit belajar dari internet bagaimana cara membuat anak?

"Bolehkah aku?" tanya Baekhyun sambil jemarinya mendekati bagian bawah Chanyeol, jujur saja Chanyeol saat ini sedikit kaget akan kelakuan Baekhyun. Sedikit ragu melakukannya Chanyeol menatap mata Baekhyun memastikan bahwa yang dihadapannya saat ini memang Baekhyun-nya dan bukan Kai. Iris mata kecoklatan yang dilihat Chanyeol menjawab semuanya, itu Baekhyun-nya.

"Kenapa Chan?" tanya Baekhyun menyelidik, karena merasa ditatap sangat lama oleh Chanyeol.

"Ani.. aku hanya memastikan sesuatu," kata Chanyeol sambil membelai pipi Baekhyun lembut dan penuh cinta.

"Memastikan kalau yang ada di hadapanmu ini bukanlah Kai?" selidik Baekhyun sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Aku tau yang dihadapanku itu adalah Baekhyun yeojachingu-ku yang paling cantik dan manis di dunia ini," kata Chanyeol dengan senyum manisnya.

"Kau membuatku malu bodoh," ujar Baekhyun sembari menepuk dada Chanyeol lalu mengalihkan pandangannya menghindari tatapan Chanyeol yang menatapnya tajam dan penuh kekaguman.

"Tidak perlu malu sayang, aku ingin melihatmu mengerang dibawahku," kata Chanyeol sambil menyeringai, yang membuat ketampanannya berkali-kali lipat bertambah.

"Yak.. pabbo mesum," jawab Baekhyun malu-malu.

"Tapi kau menyukainya," seraya tangan Chanyeol mulai menyelinap di dalam underwear Baekhyun sambil menyingkap apa yang ada di baliknya.

"Anhh.. Chan hh.." Baekhyun berusaha meredam suaranya dengan mengigit bibirnya, namun tampaknya Chanyeol tidak suka akan hal itu.

"Baek-ah, aku lebih suka kau mendesahkan namaku daripada kau harus menahannya. Aku tau kau menyukainya," jawab Chanyeol seraya menjilat bagian luar payudara Baekhyun tanpa niatan menjilat bagian tengahnya. Ohh Chanyeol mau mempermainkan Baekhyun kali ini.

"Chanyeol-ah.. mmhh.. sentuhh juga disini nnhh.." kata Baekhyun sambil mengarahkan tangan Chanyeol ke vagina-nya.

"Sabar sayang, kita perlu pemanasan sebelum ke inti," kata Chanyeol yang mulai menurunkan jilatannya ke paha dalam Baekhyun tanpa ada niatan untuk menyentuh vagina Baekhyun yang mulai terasa gatal akibat rangsangan yang diberikan oleh Chanyeol.

"Mhh.. Channh.."

"Desahkan namaku sayang, aku suka mendengar suaramu," kata Chanyeol lalu menjilat daun telinga Baekhyun, sementara tangan kanannya mempermainkan puting Baekhyun dan tangan kirinya masih mengelus-elus vagina Baekhyun dari luar underwearnya.

"Chanh.. aku sudahh nnhh.. tidak tahan," kata Baekhyun terengah-engah.

"Baiklah.. aku mulai Baek," kata Chanyeol lalu mulai melepaskan sabuk celananya dan menurunkan celananya. "Aku tidak membawa itu Baek-ah," kata Chanyeol memperingati Baekhyun.

"Tidak apa, aku ingin merasakanmu di dalam sini," kata Baekhyun sambil menyilangkan kakinya di punggung Chanyeol mendorong kejantanan Chanyeol lebih mendekat ke arahnya.

"Baiklah, aku mulai.. mhhh," Chanyeol mulai memasukkan miliknya dengan perlahan ke dalam Baekhyun, takut membuat gadisnya terluka.

"Shhh.. mmhh," Baekhyun sedikit meringis merasakan miliki Chanyeol yang lumayan besar dan panjang.

"Sedikit lagi sayanghh.. hh," kata Chanyeol sambil mengusap peluh di wajah cantik Baekhyun yang saat ini menahan sakit.

"Aghh..." teriak keduanya bersamaan saat milik Chanyeol sudah masuk seutuhnya ke tubuh Baekhyun.

Cukup lama Chanyeol tidak menggerakkan tubuhnya dan mengalihkan rasa sakit Baekhyun dengan mencium dan menjilat daun telinga Baekhyun.

"Chan.. hh bergerakhh –lahh mhh," tanya Baekhyun yang mulai bisa menerima milik Chanyeol dalam dirinya. Saat itu juga Chanyeol mulai menggerakkan miliknya dengan tempo yang terbilang pelan. Sungguh walaupun mereka berdua pernah melakukannya tetap saja Chanyeol tidak mampu menyakiti gadis manisnya itu.

"Ahh mmhh Chann.."

"Mendesahlah sayang, aku suka hh ah mendengarnya.. mhh," ucap Chanyeol yang mulai mempercepat temponya.

"Ahh.. iyahh, Chanhh ahh mmhh," saat itu Chanyeol mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium serta memainkan lidahnya di mulut Baekhyun.

"Anh.. mhh.." Baekhyun mulai terhanyut dalam permainan Chanyeol yang luar biasa akhirnya membalas pergerakan Chanyeol dengan menggerakkan badannya berlawanan arah.

"Ahh.. mmhh yahh Chann disituhh ahhh.." kata Baekhyun saat Chanyeol menemukan titik sensitifnya.

Genjotan Chanyeol dipercepat saat ia tahu bahwa Baekhyun akan keluar sebentar lagi.

"Ahh.. teruss.. nhh Chann,"

"Yahh lebihh.. dalam mhh.."

"Baekhyun-ah.. mhh,"

"Ahh aku.. akanhh.. mmhh," kata Baekhyun seraya mempererat pelukannya pada Chanyeol.

"Ahh.. sedikit lagi sayanghh.. mhh," kata Chanyeol seraya menusuk dengan lebih cepat dan keras ke titik sensitif Baekhyun.

"Mhhhh.. AAHHH..." teriak mereka bersamaan saat sudah mencapai klimaks mereka.

"Baek-ah," panggil Chanyeol sambil berusaha menormalkan nafasnya dari kegiatan melelahkannya dengan Baekhyun.

"Mmhh?" jawab Baekhyun sekadarnya, karena jujur dia sangat lelah.

"Terimakasih," kata Chanyeol sambil memeluk Baekhyun.

"Untuk apa Chan?" tanya Baekhyun bingung sambil menatap mata Chanyeol.

"Untuk semua yang telah kau berikan padaku, aku bersyukur memilikimu," ucap Chanyeol sambil mencium kening Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Aku juga berterima kasih dan bersyukur karena memilikimu disisiku Chanyeol-ah,"

Cukup lama mereka terdiam sambil memandang satu sama lain, dengan posisi Baekhyun tidak memakai baju tidur terlentang diatas pantry.

"Chan, aku mengantuk," kata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol.

"Baiklah ayo kita tidur," ajak Chanyeol dengan segera mengangkat Baekhyun tanpa melepaskan miliknya di dalam Baekhyun.

"Anhh... Chanyeol lepaskan milikmu, aku lelah," kata Baekhyun sambil merengut.

"Tidak sayang, di dalammu terasa hangat," lalu Chanyeol melanjutkan menggendong Baekhyun dengan posisi koala. Hal tersebut tentu saja membuat milik Chanyeol menusuk Baekhyun lebih dalam saat berjalan.

"Mhh ahh.. Chann," desahan Baekhyun tidak berhenti sedikitpun semenjak Chanyeol menggendongnya dari dapur hingga kamarnya.

"Yak Chanyeol," teriak Baekhyun kaget menyadari apa yang akan terjadi padanya setelah ini.

"Desahanmu membuatku bangun lagi Baek-ah, satu ronde lagi ne?" tawar Chanyeol sambil menatap Baekhyun dengan cengiran meghiasi wajahnya.

"Walaupun aku bilang tidak kau juga akan melakukannya bodoh," kata Baekhyun sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Tentu saja, kau mengerti diriku sayang.." kata Chanyeol lalu melanjutkan permainan panas mereka entah sampai berapa kali. Biarkanlah mereka menikmati momen panas mereka yang dipenuhi desahan dan erangan seksi Baekhyun.

SKIP (Sorry ga dilanjut haha)

Saat hari menjelang sore Baekhyun terbangun dengan senyum di wajahnya karena melihat sosok yang telah mengerjainya tadi siang hingga tak sadar sudah berapa kali mereka melakukannya hari ini. Baekhyun mengelus wajah Chanyeol dan menatapnya dalam-dalam.

Tiba-tiba saja tangannya dipegang oleh Chanyeol, menyadari ternyata Chanyeol juga sudah bangun membuat Baekhyun sedikit kaget.

"Aku tau aku tampan sayang, kau bisa melihatku setiap saat jangan terkagum-kagum begitu," kata Chanyeol sambil perlahan membuka matanya sambil memperlihatkan senyum termanisnya untuk Baekhyun.

"Yak kenapa kau tidak bilang sudah bangun?" kata Baekhyun sambil mencubit lengan Chanyeol gemas.

"Kalau aku bangun, aku tidak dapat kesempatan di tatap dengan penuh kagum olehmu," jawab Chanyeol sambil tersenyum renyah.

"Yak pabbo mesum," kata Baekhyun sambil bangun dari tempat tidur, tapi Baekhyun seperti lupa akan sesuatu.

"Kau mau keluar sambil seperti itu sayang? Memperlihatkan hasil karyaku?" tanya Chanyeol menggoda sang kekasih. Sontak saja Baekhyun melihat tubuhnya lalu berteriak.

"AAHHHH... Park Chanyeol mesum keluar kau dari sini!" kata Baekhyun sambil menarik selimut di atas kasur dan melempar Chanyeol dengan bantal.

"Baiklah.. baiklah," kata Chanyeol seraya menggunakan pakaiannya dengan benar dan keluar dari kamar Baekhyun menuju dapur.

 **Baekhyun POV**

"AAHHHH... Park Chanyeol mesum keluar kau dari sini!" ucapku lalu segera menarik selimut diatas kasur dan melemparkan Chanyeol dengan bantal segera mungkin.

"Baiklah.. baiklah," kata Chanyeol yang saat itu segera memungut pakaiannya dan menggunakannya dengan cepat.

Setelah selesai menggunakan baju Chanyeol segera keluar dari kamarku. Aku pun segera mencuci wajahku dan menggunakan baju yang pantas, setidaknya untuk menutupi apa yang telah dibuat Chanyeol di badanku. Sungguh tidak berperikemanusiaan sekali, masa dia menyuruhku menggunakan turtle neck sampai kissmark yang ia buat hilang. Uuhh Chanyeol menyebalkan.

Selesai berdebat dengan pikiranku, aku segera keluar dan melihat Minseok eonni di ruang tengah sedang mengobrol dengan Chanyeol sambil memakan snack.

"Eonni.. ehmm maaf telah merepotkanmu selama ini," kataku lalu duduk di sebelahnya.

"Aniya.. merepotkan apanya Baekhyun-ah?" tanya Minseok eonni sambil meletakkan snacknya dan menatapku.

"Aku hanya merasa selama ini telah membuatmu repot akan tindakan yang aku perbuat," kataku sambil menunduk menyesal.

"Aigoo.. kau sudah kuanggap dongsaengku sendiri Baekhyun-ah," kata Minseok eonni sambil memelukku hangat.

"Ne... gamsahamnida eonni," kataku membalas pelukannya.

"Tapi aku pikir kamu akan kesulitan ke kampus jika seperti ini," kata Minseok eonni sambil menatap ke arah leherku dengan senyum yang ditahan.

"Ahh ini.." kataku ragu sambil berusaha menutupi kissmark yang dibuat Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol lain kali kalau kau ingin membuat tanda seperti ini pikirkan tempat yang membuat Baekhyun tidak harus memakai turtle neck okay?" kata Minseok eonni ke hadapan Chanyeol yang sedari tadi menatap aku dan minseok eonni.

"Ah.. ne Xiumin noona, tadi itu kelewatan," kata Chanyeol sambil menggaruk belakang lehernya yang kuyakin tidak gatal.

"Haha.. kalian ini sudah sana Baekhyun ajak Chanyeol makan dulu. Kebetulan tadi eonni membeli Lasagna. Kau suka kan?" tawar Minseok eonni sambil menepuk pelan pundakku

"Nde eonni, kajja makan Chanyeol-ah," ajakku kepada Chanyeol.

Sungguh kupikir Minseok eonni tadi marah melihatku seperti itu, karena biasanya aku tidak pernah sampai seperti ini dengan Chanyeol. Tapi hal-hal yang terjadi belakangan ini membuatku tertekan dan Chanyeol mampu menenangkanku dengan sentuhannya yang tanpa sadar membuatku terlena.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Halo halo author disini berterimakasih kepada viewer yang meninggalkan review disini yeay

Jujur aja sebenarnya author ingin review dari kalian lebih banyak karena ngeliat dari banyak yang baca ff ini.

Buat yang udah ngereview selama ini makasi lo huhu terharu author ini :')

Btw sebenernya ini kan ff author yang pertama ada NC nya, sumpah waktu baca lagi keatas ffnya kok bisa bikin ff macam ini ya? Dasar otak author kelewat mesum anjayy..

Sorry ya walaupun author itu suka kopel Chanbaek tapi momen naenanya kurang hot. Soalnya author harus buat yang fluffy dan ada manis"nya gitu. Padahal authornya sendiri suka yang sedikit kasar? Khukhukhu..

Untuk keterlambatan update maafkan author ya, yang dilanda banyak tugas kuliah dan juga kerjaan rumah yang gabisa dilewatin :') author akan berusaha buat ff ini update secepatnya, karena jujur aja kalo ff ini masih setengah jalan author dihantui kelanjutannya hahaha..

Ff author yang snow in autumn itu mungkin belakangan di update ya, karena author kena writers block utk cerita yang itu. Hehe mian..

Okay last thank you utk yg udah baca ff gajelas ini.

Read and review? *hug


End file.
